<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead or Alive: Penis Vacation by Aetonychalea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228397">Dead or Alive: Penis Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetonychalea/pseuds/Aetonychalea'>Aetonychalea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feminization, Genderfuck, Incest, Multi, Rimming, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetonychalea/pseuds/Aetonychalea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Dead or Alive girls were social media thots... And also secretly boys with implants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayane/Kasumi (Dead or Alive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead or Alive: Penis Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a joke between the company’s upper echelons. Today’s models are high maintenance, so why not just make the fans the models instead? It always garnered laughs at boardroom meetings for DOATEC (Dead or Alive Total Entertainment Corp.), but the attitude towards the joke changed as years went by.</p><p>Social media brought stiffer competition from just about every pretty woman with a smartphone, and advancements in plastic surgery and HRT made gender far more malleable than it had ever been. The catch was that the only fans that were capable of convincingly becoming bombshells were young. <strong>Very</strong> young.</p><p>Setting any ethical concerns aside, they sought out suitable subjects for this experiment. After years in the making, this joke became an unprecedented success.</p>
<hr/><p>Ayane tugged at his green tank-top, causing his oversized breasts to jiggle. Like the rest of his curvaceous body, they were heavily tanned. He lifted his phone up, pointing the camera at his cleavage as he puckered his lips. Those massive silicone jugs covered the slight bulge in his booty shorts, so he would be in the clear. His social media team had chastised him for taking selfies with his crotch exposed in the past. The fact that these influencers were underage was risky enough. Being male only complicated things further.</p><p>A shutter sound effect emanated from the phone, and Ayane sent the photo off to their social media team for them to tailor it for their fans. “There we go. That should be good for about 30,000 likes! Probably more than you’ll get this week, big bro.”  Kasumi sat on the side of his bed, playing a game on his phone. He was a year older than Ayane, but still only 11. Enough estrogen during pubescence mixed in with plastic surgery had gotten the both of them looking sexier than nearly every woman twice their age. Their fans had no clue they were this young though, with every other girl on the Venus Island “Influencer Zone” allegedly being 18 and up.</p><p>The redhead pouted at his brother’s teasing. “Come on Ayane, stop being mean.” His voice was gentler than his brash brother’s. The last vestige of their boyish voices was a slight lisp, which most thought was a consequence of their supple lips. Crossing his arms, Kasumi pushed his bust against his light pink tanktop not unlike his brother’s. “I don’t know why you’re being so rude when I’ve got 15,000 more followers than you.” Ayane walked toward his brother to face him. He leaned in, showing off his gravity-defying tanned tits to Kasumi. “Sure, but I’ve still got bigger boobs, and tan <em>way</em> nicer than you do.”</p><p>“Ngh, that’s…” Before he could start arguing, Kasumi felt his four-inch member grow erect. It was hard not to get aroused at the sight of his brother when he had the body of a supermodel. He stood up to press his own breasts against Ayane’s, and put his effeminate hands on those curvaceous hips. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, “…So hot.”</p><p>Ayane put his hands on his brother’s ass and began making out with those supple lips. Their tongues intertwined and Kasumi fell back onto the bed. Their plastic tits pressed against one another, and Ayane began humping his own member against Kasumi’s. Effeminate moans filled their bedroom, until Ayane broke the kiss.</p><p>He wiped the drool from his lips. “Hey, turn that fat ass of yours over. I wanna try something new.” Kasumi tsked at his brother’s rude remark, but was happy to oblige. His bubble butt matched his chest in being far beyond anything a preteen would have. Ayane pulled down his shorts, revealing his brother’s bare ass and erect, uncut cock. Countless fans had spilled their cum to that fat ass, but none of them knew what lied between their legs.</p><p>Instead of pulling down his pants to use his cock like he usually would, Ayane hopped onto the bed to face his brother’s quivering asshole. Licking his lips, he sunk his fingers into the silicone and pressed his lips against Kasumi’s pucker.</p><p>“Ah! Ayane…” The sensation sent shivers down his spine, making his ass jiggle. Kasumi’s protests only made him want to tongue his sibling’s ass even more. He made out with it as if it were Kasumi’s lips. Closing his eyes and cooing as his tongue swirled around the tightness of his brother.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Kasumi creamed himself, spurting white-hot cum into his shorts. Hearing Kasumi’s moans and feeling his ass convulse around his mouth, Ayane quickly followed suit.  Ayane removed his mouth from Kasumi’s hole with a satisfying pop,</p><p>Soiling their outfits was no concern, as every influencer’s wardrobe was cavernous. Ayane tossed his shorts aside, revealing a red striped bikini. “I’m gonna go work on my tan some more. Later!” Kasumi hopped off the bed. “Wait! Can I join you?” Ayane smirked, and stepped towards his brother. He gave Kasumi a kiss on the lips. “Sure thing!” The two walked out to the poolside hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>